<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, I Am Already Yours by LadyoftheDawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977797">Love, I Am Already Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheDawn/pseuds/LadyoftheDawn'>LadyoftheDawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheDawn/pseuds/LadyoftheDawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a staring contest between Arthur and Merlin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love, I Am Already Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Fluff ahead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="align-justify">
  <p>They have been wandering for days in the woods and they start to feel nothing but dullness. No matter where they turn their head to there're trees and trees and oh look there’s a small glittery stream over there but then guess what’s next to it...that’s right, trees again! Once in a while exciting things happen, though, like when a boar family raids their camp or that one time when Elyan mistaken Percival for a giant and started beating him senseless with his glove. But apart from those events, most of the time it’s just tedious and every butt is sore from the riding. When they find a tavern in a small town not only Gwaine’s eyes grow three sizes but everyone steers their horses towards it without a word.</p>
  <p>Inside, there are people sitting here and there. The place is not packed but the air is stale, probably because there isn’t enough window and too many sweaty people in the room. It’s not long before they spot a group of people gathering at a table watching something. Turns out there is a staring match going on between two men. They are very intent on what they’re doing, sitting still, eyes fixing on each other. A small man to Leon’s right tells them that the one who loses is not the first to blink but the first to look away. ‘It’s harder than it seems.’ the man says, because sometimes it stirs up memories between them, both good and bad. It’s not uncommon that someone will get punched in the face in the middle of the contest.</p>
  <p>After Elyan goes out to pee and their first cup is emptied, one man gives up, says he has to go home, it was about time to feed his duck. People are walking back to their table. The knight thinks it is a wonderful idea having a match between Merlin and Arthur. They both disagree, but peer pressure wins over them.</p>
  <p>They sit down at the nearest table, shifting in their seat until they’re comfortable, then staring at each other. It's awkward at first and they try not to laugh at how ridiculous this thing is and who the hell came up with this game in the first place anyway?</p>
  <p>The crowd gathers around them. Merlin gives him a quirky smile and Arthur’s heart skips a beat. It has been like this for a while, something about Merlin makes the muscle in his chest react. He doesn’t know how it started which is weird because He should have known, shouldn’t he? Shouldn’t it be obvious? Shouldn’t he have noticed the first time his heart gave a weird thud? Actually, he has five times he could think of...</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>1. The time with a comb<br/>
(Some years ago)</p>
  <p>Maybe it was that time when Merlin had to comb his hair more delicately than usual, preparing him for an oncoming feast that evening. It was an important event and they can not risk it by having even one of his hair to point out of order. The room was dim, the sun was half way down and candles were nothing near a comparable light source. The sound of cart wheels grinding stone path, horses whining, and servants yelling and shuffling downstairs were blocked by the closed door and windows of his room made everything seem further away than it is, giving them some sense of privacy. </p>
  <p>The sharp pointed-ends of the comb were dragged lightly on his hair from front to back, then front again but a little bit to the left of the prior line, Merlin’s hand was ghosting over it all the time. He was so focused on the task, so into it and so gentle as if he feared his hair might tangled up again if he moved too swiftly. Arthur couldn’t figure out why or how someone can be so absorbed in combing someone’s hair but he couldn’t care less, really, if it meant he got to sneak glances at his face from the reflection on the mirror once in a while. </p>
  <p>He noted a scar high on Merlin’s forehead, it was mostly covered by his messy hair but one could definitely see it if one really looked at him. He tried to think how long it had been there and whether it was him that caused it, on the training field, maybe...but no, that couldn’t be, he was very careful not to actually hurt him. It could be because of his usual clumsy self that got the scar there. He could’ve tripped on his feet and hit his head on one of Gaius’ tables, and that wouldn’t be surprising. After a while he figured out the pattern of the way Merlin’s brow would pull into a frown when he found a place where the comb got stuck and would untangle as soon as his hair did the same, untangled. At an unspecified point of time then, his heart skipped a beat, but it could be because of the excitement from the feast downstairs.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>2. The time with a downpour<br/>
(Last storm season)</p>
  <p>They were on a hunt and Merlin was chasing a deer, more chasing it away from his arrow than chasing to hunt it down it seemed. After a while of yelling ‘Stop scaring the bloody thing away!’ for Arthur’s part and ‘What? I can’t hear you, the wind’s too loud!’ for Merlin’s part suddenly there was a downpour. They had to stumble blindly in the blasting rain in the woods for what felt like hours, can’t find a clear way in the blinding stream of falling water and had already lost the way back to their horses. </p>
  <p>They found a cave and, after checking for the beast, slumped down while shivering violently, they were soaked to the bones. He opened his mouth, mean words already curled around his tongue but when he turned and saw Merlin pale like death and looking like something awful with constant chattering of his teeth, he forgot everything and pulled the man near and held him. Merlin curled up to himself and said nothing, still looking down, fading in and out of consciousness as the time passed. His breath was cold. ‘Don’t die on me.’ he said to Merlin’s damp hair, rubbing his arm with his palm all the while. ‘It's just rain damn it.’ </p>
  <p>Merlin chuckled, which was a good sign. He was cold himself too and he thought he didn’t help generating the heat between them that much, not enough anyway, but he held on because he didn’t know what else to do. Merlin mumbled something low and when he asked him to repeat he didn’t reply. They were warmer after that and it felt good, the man in his hold felt just right and he didn’t want to let go even after the rain had stopped. his heart beat weirdly then, too, but that might just be the good feeling from the warmth in the cold air. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>3. The time with the moonlight<br/>
(A month ago)</p>
  <p>It was the day that the moon was its brightest and it was a rare time where there were no bandits lurking around the wood and no one wanted to dethrone him, as far as they know. Apparently, everything had been taken care of, somehow. It was an odd time that they had some peace and they ended up camping near the castle, just him and the knights and of course, Merlin. It was weird and they were all anxious at first because constantly having to fight for their life was their normality. It took a long while but at the end they could relax and lie down, watching the stars fill the sky bit by bit as the night grew darker.</p>
  <p>The knights were asleep. Merlin was still wide awake and refused to be on his own for the rest of the night so he kept waking Arthur up too, pointing at stars and telling him stories after stories about them, whispering and shifting near so he wouldn't wake the knights up. Most of the time Arthur could not concentrate because he was so close, like shoulder to shoulder and he could see the up close of Merlin’s eyes. They were light blue and, it might be the fire, but he could see them eyes reflecting those stars above, and all was tinted gold.</p>
  <p>Merlin turned to ask him ‘--how awesome is that?’ and he got caught staring. They were so close, not just their bodies now but their faces too, sharing breath that sound so loud in the dead of night. He cleared his throat and turned away. Merlin continued staring at him.</p>
  <p>After a moment there was a hand on his chin, turning his head back to the stare and the sharing breath, Merlin was looking at his lips and Arthur gulped. His hand that was on his chin moved higher, a thumb brushed his soft skin there and his heart thud louder. He inhaled deeply and within the next exhaled, rolled sideways and kissed him, pressing his mouth there until Merlin opened it a little and let him in.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>4. The time with his bed<br/>
(A week ago)</p>
  <p>It was a night time, a bedtime to be precise, Merlin was busy with his blanket, making sure it was all covered so he wouldn’t be cold at night. When he was done, Arthur grabbed his wrist and wouldn’t let go. He pulled him lightly and he came down on the bed easily, already beaming, turning his back to his chest. The sudden heat of someone’s else's body thrilled him a little, it had been so long since he had a company in his bed. Merlin didn’t smell of something nice but he smelled of himself and that was one thing Arthur was crazy about lately so he buried his nose to the back of Merlin’s warm neck and inhaled him in.</p>
  <p>His heart reacted to that and Merlin must have felt that too, with their skin so close like that. Merlin relaxed then turned his way. Their foreheads resting on each other and nose brushing in every move. Arthur moved his head up and pressed his lips on Merlin’s forehead, then pulled him in closer and adjusted until every limb of them slotted together nicely. Merlin’s face hid in his neck while his chin rested on the crown of his head, taking in each other's warmth as much as they could.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>5. The time with a staring contest<br/>
(Now)</p>
  <p>Merlin’s is smiling at him, his eyes crinkle. He must think this is so very funny. What sooo funny <i>Merlin?</i> Arthur asks and he replies ‘Nothing.’ and they were back to intent stare again. Merlin is about to laugh again and he really wants to know what’s so funny. </p>
  <p>He pulls Merlin by his neckerchief and the knights rush in to stop him, maybe they think he was going to punch him, but he’s faster and he kisses him in front of the whole tavern. The knights stop in their places. Someone whoops.</p>
  <p>A smile he felt on his lips has an effect on his heart again and he still can’t figure out where it all start but fuck it because it doesn’t matter anymore. ‘Knew you were thinking about this.’ Merlin whispered on his lips with a light chuckle. ‘Shut up, Merlin.’ Arthur replies, smiling, half way on the table already and thinking just having this man with him he knows no matter whatever will happen next, it wouldn’t matter and it would be brilliant.</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
</p>
  <p>-END-</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>